An Over the Hedge Christmas Carol
by Gipdac
Summary: Gladys Sharp has just returned home, and is visited by four animal ghosts...
1. Chapter 1

An Over the Hedge Christmas Carol.

Gladys Sharp walked out of her jail, surrounded by to guards. It was Christmas, and her prison time had just ended.

She sat on the bus taking her home, slowly remembering all that had happened...

(Flashback)

Gladys and Dwayne began tearing into the hedge with their weapons, when a bear smashed into therm, setting off the Depelter Turbo...

(Present time)

The bus arrived at her house, and everyone in the neighborhood stared at her as she walked inside...

Gladys walked to her bed, and heard a cat meow outside. She picked up a book, and threw it at the cat outside, scaring it away. She then turned off the lights, and as she crawled into bed, she heard moaning.

Gladys looked up, and saw a turtle floating above her.

"What the-?" Gladys said.

"You will be visited by three ghosts tonight. The ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future."

"Aren't you that turtle I fought a few years ago?"

"Yes, but according to this script, I'm now a ghost who's haunting you. Stick with the script."

"Three ghosts? Yeah, right."

Gladys picked up another book and threw it at the turtle, who vanished on impact.

"Who believes in ghosts anyway?"

Gladys turned over to go to sleep, when one of her windows flew open.

A Possum floated inside...


	2. Chapter 2

Gladys stared at the ghost, who floated over to her bed.

"What are you?"

"I am the ghost of Christmas Past." He said.

"Get out of here. I want to go to sleep!"

"Okay, then...I guess I'm just gonna have to stay here and sing Rocket Man!"(I hate that one when Shatner sings it)

"She packed by bag last night, preflight  
Zero hour, nine a.m.  
And I'm gonna be high  
As a kite by then

I miss the earth so much  
I miss my wife  
It's lonely out in space  
On such a timeless flight

And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Ah, no no no...  
I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man  
Burnin' out his fuse  
Up here alone

Mars ain't the kind of place  
To raise your kids  
In fact, it's cold as hell  
And there's no one there to raise them  
If you did

And all this science  
I don't understand  
It's just my job  
Five days a week  
A Rocket Man  
Rocket Man

And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Ah, no no no...

And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time  
'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find  
I'm not the man they think I am at home  
Ah, no no no...  
I'm a rocket man  
Rocket man  
Burnin' out his fuse  
Up here alone

And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time  
And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time  
And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time

Long, long, time  
Long, long, time

Ah, no, no, no...  
Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no..."

By now, Gladys ears were covered.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!"

"I knew you'd see things my way."

Gladys suddenly floated into the air, and the room around her vanished...

Gladys appeared in a street, and it was snowing outside.

Kids ran around, playing with their new toys.

"That's you." The Possum said, pointing to a little girl who was opening one of her new presents.

The girl opened it up, and pulled out a toy puppy.

"What? But I wanted a real puppy!"

The girl began crying, and then grew angry, and ripped the toy to pieces.

"You wanted a puppy back then," the Possum said.

"I should have gotten one..."

"Now, let's go ahead a few years, shall we?"

The world around them vanished again...


	3. Chapter 3

Gladys appeared on a small stage. There were tons of people around her, and there were some kids onstage.

One of them was her, and she was Juliet in Romeo & Juliet.

She was doing fine, until a black cat ran out onto the stage, making her trip, and everybody began laughing at her.

"You began to get angry at animals" The Possum said.

"That cat did that deliberately, just to make me look stupid!"

"Actually, he got trapped inside, and the janitor chased him away, scaring him onto the stage."

"I hate animals."

"Why?"

"Because they hate me."

"Boy, that's the truth," the Possum said under his breath.

"Why can't animals just vanish off the Earth?"

"Enough! It is obvious this hasn't helped one bit."

Gladys suddenly appeared back in her room...

Suddenly, another ghost appeared. This time, it was a Raccoon.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Present."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay."

Gladys appeared in the forest, on the other side of the hedge.

"Us animals are like people, and shouldn't be killed."

They saw the group watching Shark Tale on a Plasma TV.

Gladys was then taken a little while forward, to where the hedge battle took place.

"Those rotten little vermin, trashing my house!"

"They were only trying to escape. You were the one who started it all."

"ME?"

"Yes, you called the Verminator."

"I had to get rid of them! I am not to blame!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"ARE NOT!"

"Whatever..."

Gladys appeared in her bedroom again...


	4. Chapter 4

Gladys looked around.

"Well, at least its finally over..."

Then, another ghost appeared, and this time it was a Squirrel.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Future."

"Whatever."

"Follow me."

Gladys walked over to him, and they both vanished...

Gladys appeared in her house, but this time, it was mangled.

"What happened to my house?"

"The bank is auctioning off all your stuff."

"WHY?"

"Because you're dead."

"Wha-?"

"Yep, you're dead."

"How did I die?"

"Poison."

"Who poisoned me?"

"How would I know? The script doesn't reveal some things."

"Where am I buried?"

"In a pet cemetary."

"WHAT?"

"You were too poor to afford a people cemetary because you had no friends to pay for your burial."

"You mean, if I don't change my ways, I'm gonna be buried in a pet cemetary?"

"Yep."

"Okay, okay! I'll change!"

"Good. Bye-bye!"

Before Gladys vanished, the squirrel picked up a box of cookies.

Gladys appeared back in her room.

"I'll change my ways!"

She ran out into the streets, and people stared at her out their windows.

Gladys changed her ways, and made tons of friends and was nice to animals.

END


End file.
